Anything Can Happen (Season 10)
This is the tenth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 4th of September 2019 for 5 days and the 14 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 11th of September 2019. This is the Tenth Season and the Theme of it is Newbies vs Veterans so the Top 7 Newbies and Veterans will take part in this season. There is the Duel Roulette with after every show it will be randomly decided between Normal Duels, Swap Duels, Team Duels and Sing Off Duels. There is the Eliminated Artist Spot with there being 4 Finalists and the 4th spot filled by an Eliminated Artist and they must perform every show and the lowest ranked artist will get eliminated for good all the way to the end. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Kat, Ryan and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Drake makes his Debut as a Panelist. Finalists The 14 finalists were revealed on the 11th of September 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. # These 2 Users were swapped artists Adele and Ali Caldwell for Show 2 based on The Duels and The Sole Judge. # Since Rubes didn't want to submit for Leah in the second chance, Ajathekween the last user eliminated in the second chance will take over instead. # Since Rubes didn't want to continue he has withdrawn but his Artists have been taken over by previous eliminated users Brandonh1 and Tommy123. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant lost the sing off duel and is in the sing off. - Contestant lost the sing off duel and was eliminated in the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Duel or was part of a team and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. Second Chance Comp The Second Chance Comp gives an Eliminated Artist a second chance with a 4th spot in the Final. Every show the Artist with the lowest rankings would be out for good and if two Artists were eliminated in the main show then two will be eliminated here in the next show. This will keep on going until the final show which will determine which Artist will be in the Final. ;Colour key - Contestant was eliminated. - Contestant received the highest panelist ranking. - Contestant wins the second chance comp and gets the 4th spot in the final. Kat didn't vote in Show 2 & 5 so only Drake, Ryan and Scotty's rankings were used. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (15/16 September)' This is a triple elimination. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Swap Duels. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Avril Lavigne - Based his decision on who sang the best in the sing off with Ali having stronger vocals. 'Show 2 (18/19 September)' For this show Adele and Ali Caldwell swapped Users based on show 1 duels and Ryan's Rankings since he was the Sole Judge. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Team Duels. Kat didn't vote in the Second Chance Comp and also didn't save anyone in the Sing Off. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Leah McFall - Based his decision on that both of these Artists gave amazing performances and both deserve standing ovations for them but saved Brian based on being consistent and had extra power. 'Show 3 (22/23 September)' This is a Double Elimination. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Team Duels. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Sia - Based his decision on both of them did awesome but in the end one did perform better than the other. 'Show 4 (25/26 September)' Scotty didn't save anyone in the Sing Off. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Sing Off Duel. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Drake was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Drake: Adele - Based his decision on how everyone performed really well with their performances but felt like the other 2 Artists have stepped up a level. 'Show 5 (29/30 September)' This is a Double Elimination. The Duel Roulette Wheel landed on Normal Duels. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Drake was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Drake: La'Porsha Renae - Based his decision on how it was a tough sing off with everyone doing a good job but one had a lot more power and energy to their performance. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (2/3 October)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Brian Justin Crum - Based her decision on who had the better vocal quality performance in the sing off. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (3/4 October)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Drake was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Drake: Fifth Harmony - Based his decision on it being an easy decision as Ali had a stronger performance and is a stronger performer in this contest. ; Panelist vote to save in Redeem sing off This consisted of a majority decision from Kat, Ryan and Scotty. Drake wasn't part of it as he was chosen to be the Sole Judge earlier on. *Kat: Jessie J *Ryan: Brian Justin Crum *Scotty: Jessie J 'Show 8: Final (8 October)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Season Winners)' 'Show 2 (European 90's Songs)' 'Show 3 (K-Pop)' 'Show 4 (Duets)' 'Show 5 (Halloween)' 'Show 6 (Obscure Songs)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'